Rise of the Ninjas: The Chuunin Exams
by ShankWrite
Summary: As Sasuke and Naruto are away training, the other ninjas partake in the Chuunin exams once again, it is the final exam and the ninjas have one fight
1. The Ice Ninja

It was that time again, the Chuunin Exams

It was that time again, the Chuunin Exams. All had retaken the test as only Shikamaru advanced last time. This year it was in the country of rain, which was quite different. With Sasuke somewhere with Orochimaru and Naruto somewhere training with Jiraiya, Sakura had no team and was therefore put with Ino and Chouji who also needed a third member to participate. Once again there had been some very talented ninja coming from all around to advance and the Konoha ninja exceeded in their talents, as well as the sand ninja. The hidden village of sound had also entered in a talented team of ninja and the rain ninja were surprisingly good. This Chuunin exam was a little different from the one they were used to. The first test was not a written exam, it was a scavenger hunt with many things to accomplish and find before the end of the test. The second test was like the forest of death but in the underground bunker caves the hidden village of rain used many times to escape to continuous monsoons. The last test was about to commence, it wasn't a tournament, but one fight with whomever they were paired against. One fight was all they had to show the examiners they were ready to be promoted to Chuunin ninja.

First to step up to the plate, was Aburame Shino. He was matched against a ninja from the hidden valley of the mist in the water country. They hadn't had the opportunity of seeing each other in the preliminary fights this year as the Rain examiners believed all should have a right to battle it out.  
Shino stepped forward after getting words of good luck from his team and even a nod from Kankuro. The battleground was soft and muddy with the continuous rain which was coming down lighter than normal for this village. The conditions and weather would make things interesting and very much in favour of the water ninja and rain ninja who had made it through to this round. The field referee officially began the match and both fighting ninjas prepared themselves.

The Water ninja threw a kunai at Shino to get things started; Shino stayed where he was and deflected it with his own kunai. The ninja had more coming though and came in to follow up the attack. He threw a punch, which Shino was able to avoid. As he dodged and created some distance, the ninja threw some ice crystal looking daggers at him. If they hit, it would surely create a lot of damage and because Shino had just dodged, he wasn't in the best position to move again so all he could do was jump. There was one tree on the battlefield and there was a branch that Shino could reach, which he did. Shino realised this ninja from the Mist country used ice attacks. He didn't have too long to think of a plan though as a huge chunk of ice was fired at him. He threw a kunai at it, breaking it up into smaller pieces, but it seemed he had been tricked. The ice chunk was hollow and filled with poisonous gas. The enemy had counted on him to break the ice for the poison attack.

Shino held his breath as it was all it could do and had to jump down from the branch. As he came down, the ninja was already there waiting for him. Shino grabbed his within his arms like a hug to restrict his movement but left himself vulnerable to a knee in the stomach. He was sent flying backwards with a winded stomach and crashed into the mud.

The crowd applauded the bout, which Shino had just lost, but he was ready this time as he prided himself on never underestimating an opponent. He stood up and didn't say a word. At the present moment, time was better for him as the longer it lasted the more advantage he would get. Until he noticed his competitor look around. The ice ninja glanced over his shoulder onto his back where he saw bugs on him, "What do we have here? They are eating my chakra aren't they?" Shino had left some bugs when he was holding him before hoping they would go unnoticed, but things were not finished yet. When the ice ninja batted them off with his hand, Shino charged forward. He moved in quite quickly to punch the ninja in the face with a clean shot. The ninja didn't fall, but broke up into a puddle of water. It was a water clone. Then a ninja came up from hiding and once again kicked Shino in the same spot, Shino didn't fall though but broke up into thousands of bugs. The bug clone technique gave Shino and opening to move in and properly send the enemy ninja flying backwards. The crowd applauded louder this time from the show, Shino managed to get one back and needed to stay a few steps ahead as he wasn't confident on beating this ninja on speed and power alone.  
The ninja got off the ground and smiled, "So you Konoha ninja are quite good, I am glad to face one of the genin from the great shinobi nations." Shino didn't answer, he didn't care for talking, he just wanted to win. The ninja did some seals, "Aufeis Ice technique". Shino looked at his feet where the puddles of water from the rain were quickly turning into ice. He was only just able to get out of the way before sharp ice crystals sprang up from the ground, which could have ended things there. The enemy ninja used this opportunity to come in for his taijutsu again. Shino was ready and waited, as he came in and threw a punch Shino noticed something with his face. The look on his face he had seen before and it was lucky he recognised this as he would have been cleaned up by the ice knives that were spat out of the ninja's mouth at him. The ninja dropped to the ground, "How did you know about my Pagophagia Technique?" Shino didn't answer, but he had seen Sasuke use his fire breathing technique while he was still a part of the village and the expression was the same. He had left some more bugs on his opponent which were crawling in underneath his garments, but unfortunately they had been noticed. "Too bad bug boy." He did some seals and the icicles formed on his skin, killing the bugs and without taking his eyes off Shino. This displeased Shino, he would now be aware of this and be able to avoid having his chakra sucked out.

Shino couldn't use his bugs in frontal attack s as this ninja would be able to kill them all off in great numbers and be a wasted attack. He had dropped a number of bugs on his competitor but they were finding it difficult in the cold conditions that surrounded the enemy with the array of ice attacks. He would have to use taijutsu, which was not his strength but he did have a plan. Putting bugs onto his opponent wouldn't prove useful anymore so there had to be another way to get the desire effect. Then he thought of a solution. First he had to check the area around him, his opponent noticed this. "What are you looking for? Wherever you and your bugs go I will find and beat you." Shino as usual said nothing, he would win and he knew it.  
He ran to his right and his opponent came at him with a kunai. He slashed at Shino who was able to dodge and counter attack. Another water clone, Shino turned to see the real one behind him but he was able to jump out of the way and dodge the attack and left the ice ninja standing in the same spot. They stood there looking at each other for sometime, before the ninja made some seals. "Ice Fortress technique." This seemed to be the enemy's main attack. Shino ordered his bugs come out for his bug wall technique. Shino knew his bugs spinning around could hold off the ice for a time, but they wouldn't be able to last forever. They were tiring and Shino looked to his feet and noticed the ground underneath him was freezing over. The ice ninja wasn't trying to go through the bugs, but underneath them. Shino could have put a bug clone in amongst the bug wall, but he had decided to stay where he was. It was a little more time before ice sprang up from his feet and covered his ankles trapping him to the ground. The ice shackles were quite hardy; he wasn't able to move out of this one. He ordered the bugs to fly a little longer, and then return to him as the ice fortress technique was quite terrible. The ice had made its way up to Shino's knees and stopped there, Shino ordered the bugs to return to him and wait for the enemy to act. When the bugs stopped, Shino was able to see what was going on around him while he wasn't able to see through the bugs. It really was an ice fortress around him; he was trapped within it, with the enemy ninja, frozen to the ground. "You're trapped bug boy with nowhere to go. It is time to finish off my attack, unless you want to give up and save your life." Shino smiled, he actually smiled, "I believe you should be the one giving up so I can spare your life. The ninja laughed in his face, he began to set up a final attack to finish Shino off.

Kiba was watching the match through the rain. He could see everything quite well and although Shino looked like he was in a bad position, Kiba trusted that he had some kind of plan. He just needed to hurry up and use it considering the ice ninja was planning to finish him off right now.

A huge ice crystal formed around the ninjas hand in the shape of a very sharp object. It would easily pierce straight through Shino's body but he waited. The ice ninja seemed to be taking unusually long to set up for his final attack. He looked as if he was struggling with his chakra moulding to produce solid enough ice as what he needed. Then he couldn't make any ice at all-he was getting weaker. It wasn't until he looked on his back and he found out why he was gradually getting weaker and could no longer continue the fight. There were some bugs that had been left by Shino. Because Shino was trapped, he put every ounce of energy into batting them off, but still after they were gone he was getting weaker. "What is happening to me?" Your bugs cannot survive this cold?"

"In cold winters, bugs can create protective coats around themselves called galls to protect themselves from the cold conditions. These bugs I dropped on you created these galls and sucked out some chakra to slow you down while my real finishing move was taking affect. You see I could have avoided you ice fortress technique but I purposely got captured to trap you in my plan."

"Your bluffing?" The ice ninja said not sounding too confident.

"Lift up the legs of your pants and see if I am bluffing." The ninja was fatigued and tired but was able to lift them up and see bugs crawling up his legs. "These were the bugs that done the real damage to you. Before when I was looking for ground not too flooded from rain and not frozen over from your techniques, I found this area which was good for my bugs to burrow into the ground which is another winter survival technique. I only had to reach this point and when you met me there you did my work for me and they did the rest while you thought you had me in your trap." The ninja had been beaten, he could no longer move and if they kept going had a possibility of dying, "I give up." He managed to say and the referee officially awarded Aburame Shino as the winner.  
The crowd were quite impressed with the effort and smarts Shino displayed. As usual being steps ahead of the enemy proved useful against the ice ninja from the water country.


	2. The Rain Ninja

The Chuunin exams in the valley of rain were about to continue and Aburame Shino had won a very good victory over his counterpart once again due to his impressive improvisation and observation

The Chuunin exams in the valley of rain were about to continue and Aburame Shino had won a very good victory over his counterpart once again due to his impressive improvisation and observation. The next to fight was Yamanaka Ino, against a local from the Hidden Valley of Rain. The crowd made it aware that she wasn't their favourite against their local genin and cheered as the opponent entered the battlefield on the other side. Ino had been able to learn quite a bit from Tsunade and even Sakura, but still had her techniques handed to her by her father. She was getting better though and had improved her strength immensely since her help from Sakura and Tsunade, but she couldn't concentrate her chakra to a single point as good as them yet. She couldn't think about that now as the referee officially began the match.

Ino considered using the mind body switch technique straight away, but didn't know if she would be playing into any trap straight off the bat. Her opponent didn't want to wait and charged in with a frontal attack. Ino readied herself and threw some kunai towards her. The rain ninja easily dodged the kunai Ino threw but wasn't ready for kunai that Ino had thrown in a blind spot and seemed to be in no position to move out of the way. Ino had a brief moment of applause for herself with the early advantage she had gained in this match and began charging in to follow up the attack.

Ino had unfortunately lost concentration and was taken by surprise when the rain ninja disappeared from view and the kunai went straight past where she should have been and eventually ran out of momentum and dropped to the ground. Ino looked around, waiting for an attack from behind but couldn't see her anywhere. She even moved away from where she stood in case she was underneath, Ino didn't like the look of what was going on, for the ninja to completely vanish couldn't be a good thing. Especially when she could hear some of the crowd laughing as they knew what was going on. She had to stay calm and concentrate. She felt a presence behind her and she turned around to block a vital shot, but couldn't stop the kick to her mid section and dropped her down into the mud. The crowd went wild as the Konoha ninja had been bested by their own and they could see the kick had done some damage.

Ino would normally be furious about her hair being so dirty, but she had to think of a way out. The ninja vanished again and once more she was knocked down from behind and she couldn't help but hear Shikamaru say "this is troublesome" in her head. She couldn't keep turning her head forever; she couldn't concentrate if she didn't know which way the enemy was coming from. Once more, she felt a presence and turned to see her opponent coming at her, she waited and counterattacked but it was only an ordinary clone. The real enemy was just behind her and struck forward with a forceful punch. It was her turn to be shocked though as she hadn't found Ino's vulnerable spot as it was a clone just like her own. She then felt a massive kick to the side of her face and sent flying and crashing as Ino just did. Ino didn't waste anytime; she needed to keep at this ninja without giving her opportunity to fight back. This ninja from the rain village was quite ugly, her hair hung in her face and showed no signs of being taken care of, she was a fighter and Ino wanted to test her taijutsu.  
The ninja saw Ino coming in for close combat and before she knew it, Ino was upon her releasing a chain attack of punches and kicks in combos. From what Ino could tell, her taijutsu wasn't as good as hers as she struggled to keep up and before she knew what was going on, her opponent smiled, "Time to go," and disappeared again. Ino was angry she had lost her, but she had seen how the ninja was disappearing. She was sinking herself into the puddles of water on the battlefield from the continuous rain. If she was moving through the water and could hide amongst the shallowest of puddles, then she could freely move anywhere on this battlefield quicker and swifter than her.

Ino needed a plan, she needed to know how she could at least tell which body of water this ninja could be in at any time and she stalled while she thought. She could try to stomp directly on the water to flesh her out, but there were so many puddles, she could just merely tell which one was her. If that was the case she would show how it is done and charged toward the last puddle she saw her in. She punched the puddle, rumbling the ground slightly and no surprise nothing happened after she hit it. She looked behind her to see her opponent and she quickly fought and beat it to show it was a clone. In a rage she hit the ground with her fist, "Why don't you come and fight?" She hit the ground a few more times, but it didn't bring her opponent out. Finally, when she seemed to angry to continue, someone came up from behind her and Ino turned around to swing an enormous punch but only skimmed the rain ninja who took advantage of this miss and sent her flying backwards clutching her face. "You cannot stop me in my own village, with our technique type. I can see you have been able to get a grip on my movement, whether you can see where I am is a different story so it seems I cannot travel through the puddles anymore." The crowd cheered for their competitor and began screaming out patriotically for their country. They all wanted to see a ninja from the great shinobi nation lose to their village, but Ino wasn't planning on losing this fight. She stood up and readied herself in a fighting stance and watched as the enemy ninja made some seals and this time, didn't sink into the puddles, but faded into the rain coming down around them. Ino could hear the ninja talking to her, "I admire your skills and will, but this ends now there is no seeing me when I am invisible." She would move through the rain droplets rather than the water, which seemed quite complicated and difficult, but there was always a way around techniques. She looked around her and threw a kunai down on the floor with an explosion note attached to it. "Looks like I have to throw this down and hope." She jumped out of the way of the explosion, knowing fully well the ninja would dodge the attack, but not escape her vision. She quickly got her seals ready, "Mind Disturbance Technique." She instantly heard a gasping sound; she had successfully caught her opponent in her technique. "How did you know I was here?" Ino seemed to be looking into thin air with someone in her technique, but she definitely had her. "The puddles on the ground react to natural disturbances on the water like the rain, but they are also reactant to vibrations from the ground underneath. When I was attacking before and hitting the ground, it wasn't to hit you, but find out how I could see you and that was always the puddle that never rippled whenever I hit the ground. You thought that by fading into the rain was your final finishing move, but I was planning you doing this. All I needed was the exploding tag to send shock waves out and see which rain droplets were not moving and I knew you were there."

"Yeah but you cannot do anything now, once you release this technique I will disappear again."

"I decided to take a note from our last Leaf ninja to fight and our own Aburame Shino could have shown you a thing or two about planning ahead and disguising attacks. You know when you attacked me before and I missed the punch…it was on purpose for my final attack". She made a seal and in mid air, there were some sparks that came from nowhere. A small explosion from a mini exploding tag and the rain ninja went flying through the air towards Ino and her final punch in which she had summoned up all the chakra to her hand for the shot to her face. It landed cleanly and the winning punch was enough to knock her down and leave her unable to get up. She had officially won the match and cheered and cheered, but wanted to go wash her hair. The crowd were disappointed their ninja lost but applauded Ino on her efforts to win.

The rain was still pouring over the battlefield in the Country of Rain while the next fight was being announced. This time it would be the first shinobi from the Hidden Sand Village-Kankuro would fight. He had seen two ninjas from their allied village already fight, including Aburame Shino whom he once fought and wasn't disappointed to see they had lost. There was no way he was going to lose and look weak in front of them. As he walked out, he got a good luck from Inuzuka Kiba and his sister, which gave him some confidence. The mud was heavy under his feet, and because he wasn't that good at taijutsu, he would have to be sure to keep some distance between him and his opponent. He saw across from him where he saw the ninja he was fighting, she was a ninja from the rain village-so another local favourite. The referee waited and officially began the match.

Kankuro took out a scroll and summoned Karasu. The female ninja looked at him, sizing up how he controlled his puppets and the crowd as well were very interested in this style of fighting. She did some seals and Kankuro waited form something to happen. When it didn't, he got a little worried. He saw her edging closer to him slowly, but she was still a distance away and it was then Kankuro noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He looked around to see another form of his opponent attacking from behind. It couldn't be an average clone, as it had appeared too far away from the body to be a clone. It could possibly be an illusion, but either way Kankuro had to assume he was caught from in front and behind. The form of the ninja that just appeared charged at him from behind and leapt in at Kankuro. He was able to jump out of the way of the attack and also fire off some poison darts at both forms of the rain ninja hoping to get some insight into her attacks. One of the figures faded away, showing it was an illusion and this meant the damage it did was a result of his mind. The real one prepared another attack and threw some kunai from her belt at him. This was useless though and Kankuro easily got Karasu and he realised that this attack was so easy to stop there had to be a trick to it, so he had to keep on his guard. As the kunai came closer, the second illusion form appeared again, caught the kunai in mid flight and threw it again from a different angle. An interesting tactic that she used which was doing a simple attack and then catching the person off guard by using her ability to change the path of kunai and use another stimulus to react to. This was the trick Kankuro had been counting on and he was on guard enough to once again stop the attack. It seemed this illusionary form, could actually physically touch things, which meant if it hit him, it was real damage rather than genjutsu. He managed to once again get Karasu in the line and successfully block the kunai, but Kankuro realised he had been caught out by thinking he had stopped the attack. Kunai came whizzing passed Karasu, aiming for him and he realised that whole time was just to take Karasu out so he couldn't block himself. There was no time to bring his puppet back to him now and he moved his other fingers to bring Sanshouo out of the ground that he had summoned in secret and camouflaged in the mud to encase him within it.

It was very roomy within his puppet made for an iron wall of defence. There was no getting him while he was in here and he took the opportunity to look out of it and see his opponent standing a distance back. There had to be a trick to her attacks and he had to figure it out if he was going to win the fight. He saw her do some seals again and waited to see the figure. He was almost ready to come out of his puppet when he looked next to him and saw his opponent in there with him. It wasn't possible? Kankuro was shocked and drew out his kunai, but wasn't as quick as her who jabbed her kunai into his hip. He winced from the pain and jumped out of his puppet waiting for a follow up attack. The form of his opponent in his puppet had faded, but one appeared right in front of him following up the attack hoping to wear Kankuro down before finishing him off. Kankuro blocked all the attacks; he only had to do it for enough time till the poison darts he made Karasu fired off hit the opponent from behind. Her face didn't change when they hit, but the form faded away again like a ghost. This wasn't an average type of clone and Kankuro looked down at the opponent who was still some distance away. She never came in with her clones to have a two on one fight against Kankuro; this must be because she couldn't. So whenever she used one of her ghost clones, she loses a lot of her ability to fight. So she can create a moveable fighting clone anywhere, but then loses the movement of her real body. Then Kankuro realised what her ability was. It was astral travel. Kankuro favoured his wound, he had figured out how the ninja fought, so he just needed to end it as the longer it went, the more it disadvantaged him.

He charged at the ninja, taking Sanshouo and Karasu with him. It slowed him down to move with both, so he cut off Sanshouo's chakra string. Karasu spat poison needles at the real opponent to get things moving and then followed up with poison gas to pressure her into a corner. He was still a distance away and he noticed she had astral travelled right next to him with a kunai aiming for the same wound. Karasu was too quick though and sliced through the projected body with a blade concealed in the mouth. Kankuro got to the opponent he perceived to be the real one till it disappeared as a projection form. He had been sure it was the real one and he looked behind him to see that the rain ninja was coming from behind with the finishing blow to the fight. Kankuro twiddled his fingers and back where Sanshouo was, something happened. It's back opened up and Kuroari came roaring out. It completely caught the rain ninja off guard and completely trapped her within it. "When we both jumped out of the puppet before, I left my trap puppet hidden within it. I was so sure that I had got the real body after the poison gas that I knew it couldn't be that easy. You done a simple replacement technique with one of your own astral projection forms, but that made it slower to finish me off and gave me time to trap you." Kankuro had shown his opponent why separating mind and body to fight was very risky as they were dependant on each other to beat another person. He had her in his trap and could have easily done his black secret technique to kill her, but decided not too, there was no way out and the referee had also believed the match to be over. Kankuro had won the fight against the rain ninja.


	3. Kiba's fight

The next match up was announced and it was Konoha's Inuzuka Kiba who would be stepping out onto the battlefield

The next match up was announced and it was Konoha's Inuzuka Kiba who would be stepping out onto the battlefield. He had been looking forward to this match, ever since the very second he had lost his match to Naruto in the preliminaries the previous time; he wanted to prove he could fight. He had grown a lot in his mental attitude and physical capabilities and he knew him and Akamaru were going to go well. He would show Shino he was still a good fighter and not surpassed by him.

As he walked out, so did his opponent. He stood at around the same size and wore a coat; he was from the valley of rain, which meant he was used to the conditions and once more a crowd favourite. The rain would also impact on Kiba and Akamaru's smell which he hoped he wouldn't need too much. The referee set up and officially began the match and none of the fighter's moved straight away. They squared each other off and both thought about their plan of attack.

Kiba already knew that charging straight on would be hazardous, he wanted to keep Akamaru close for now and then hopefully corner him later. He slowly edged in as did the enemy. After another few seconds of staring, the enemy picked up the pace coming in closer. He was met by Akamaru who ran out in front of Kiba and tackled the rain ninja to the ground. Akamaru had pinned the ninja to the ground and Kiba found it peculiar the rain ninja didn't look to scared provided the situation he was in. Then suddenly without anyone noticing what happened, Akamaru was flung off the rain ninja and smashed into the ground. Kiba couldn't make out what it was as the rain ninja wasn't in the position to do that kind of manoeuvre. Whatever happened, he wasn't going to get away with it, he hoped Akamaru hopefully hadn't taken too much damage and that this rain ninja hadn't equalled out the playing field from the first move. Kiba tried to charge at the enemy, but found he suddenly couldn't move. He looked down at his feet and he was tied down by a gooey rope coming out of the ground. Were these some kind of tree roots? Or a rope animation technique? Kiba looked up from his feet at his opponent who was now right in front of him. He had drawn a kunai ready for an instant kill and Kiba was only barely able to block the kunai but left himself wide open to a secondary punch he couldn't brace himself for. It connected cleanly and sent Kiba to the ground. Kiba felt embarrassed, he could feel Shino watching and judging him in the stand. He knew he should be trying to work out the trick to the techniques, but he couldn't help but want to yell out to Shino to get off his high horse.

Shino was watching the fight from the stand and saw Kiba look over in his direction from the battlefield. "Will Kiba be ok?" asked Hinata next to him.

"Not if he cant stop worrying about me up here and start worrying about his opponent out there." Shino knew things were competitive between them; he wanted him to win though. He had figured out what kind of techniques this guy used and actually wished it was him out there instead for this one. He however knew that nobody else would most likely know what was going on as it was fairly different. Against Kiba and Akamaru, this could be potentially troubling if not handled delicately.

Kiba got off the ground favouring his face and was subject to another shot from the enemy to the ribs, once more sending him to the ground. While Kiba was on the ground, the enemy ninja took the opportunity to charge again, before he could reach Kiba though, he had been taken out from behind. The rain ninja made a yelp from the shot to the back that he got and because he wasn't expecting it, it took a while before it set in that something had happened. He looked behind him to see Akamaru there, not as hurt as what he looked and then, poof…it changed and Kiba was standing there. "So it was you that attacked me from the start?"

"I wouldn't send my best friend in first." Kiba had got one up on his opponent, the little trick he had remembered from his Naruto fight had stuck in his memory and he used it well to gain some advantage back in the fight. He needed to press the attack though and this is where both the real Kiba and Akamaru who was looking like Kiba attacked from both fronts. The rain ninja didn't panic, he done some quick seals and the tentacles sprouted out of the ground once again and latched Kiba and Akamaru to the ground. Akamaru changed back to his normal form and was able to escape. Kiba ordered him to keep as much distance as possible until he could get himself out. Akamaru expressed his dislike for this plan, but he obediently listened. The rain ninja let Akamaru go and looked back to Kiba who was still latched to the ground by the tentacle things. He punched Kiba square in the body and it was a very good shot. The crowd cheered on their ninja as the Leaf ninja was not doing to well against their own. Kiba from the Inuzuka clan was not going to lose; he got up once again favouring his wounds.

"You got guts, Leaf Ninja. But you can't keep getting up." Kiba could get up as many times as he wanted, he was not going to let this ninja beat him. He tried to smell what was attacking him but the rain and the mud and fact that whatever it was, was underground meant he couldn't smell anything. "You have guts Leaf ninja, but you cannot keep getting up." That sounded like a challenge, he could get up as many times as he wanted, he was not going to let this ninja beat him. Kiba worked better attacking with Akamaru, and needed to get back alongside him as soon as possible. He concentrated hard so that adrenaline pumped through his body, increasing his speed and power. With the claws he sprouted from his hands, he rapped at the tentacle ropes around his leg and cut through them releasing some kind of gooey stuff out of it and they swirled around violently like they were in pain. The rain ninja tried coming in to attack, but Kiba was way to quick and easily unleashed a quick combo that gave him some time to then retreat back to Akamaru. "Your dog will be of no more use for this fight," said the rain ninja. Kiba and Akamaru did the Beast Mimicry technique and charged towards their opponent. As they were charging, Kiba looked next to him to see Akamaru faint out of nowhere. Kiba stopped and went over to him while keeping an eye on the rain ninja. Akamaru seemed drained of all energy. "I told you the dog will not be of anymore use." Kiba hunched over Akamaru and saw what the problem was and what the rain ninja used to fight with. However he only needed to look away from the rain ninja for a second and another tentacle came out of the ground and smashed him and left him open to a follow up attack by the rain ninja.

Kiba was very sore, everything in his body ached and when he tried to get up, he had little strength left in his limbs to be able to move at all. The rain ninja laughed at him, "It seems like I got the weakest Leaf ninja." The crowd cheered at Kiba on the floor and he got a flashback to the preliminary fights. He recalled his fight with Naruto and how every time he knocked him down, he got back up and how demoralizing it was until he was eventually beaten by him. How someone as untalented as Naruto could have beaten him, would actually help him in this fight. He was a representative of the Inuzuka clan and would win. He used every bit of strength he had to get up off the ground and wiped the cuts which dropped blood onto his face. "You challenge me here as a weak ninja makes you the underdog. Oh by the way, I have figured out what you do-nothing special you are only summoning useless worms." The enemy ninja didn't laugh at this and prepared to attack, "I'll show you what my worms can do." When Kiba had looked at Akamaru before, he had seen worms all over his body and were somehow draining his stamina. There were probably some on him as well, which meant he needed to finish things quickly. He took a soldier pill in his belt and prepared to meet the rain ninja in his attack. As the rain ninja charged, Kiba threw some kunai at him but it was stopped when a worm tentacle came out of the ground and intercepted it. Kiba summoned up more adrenaline in his body and was very fast to dodge the attacks the rain ninja threw at him. For the first time in the match, he had got a very good shot onto the rain ninja which seemed to do quite a bit of damage. The crowd groaned and the enemy got up from the ground ready to go again. This guy didn't have the worms in his body like Shino; he summoned them which meant they were coming out as different shapes and sizes.

After this bout, their positions on the field were not good for Kiba. Kiba was nowhere near Akamaru on the floor and the enemy was. He seemed to notice this and went straight over there taking out a kunai. "NO!" screamed Kiba and the rain ninja turned around and made some seals, "Worm Destroyer." A huge worm came out of the ground and looked like a monster. It was blocking Kiba's path and the rain ninja was going to kill Akamaru right in front of him. "Give up now, or you say goodbye to your dog and your life Leaf ninja."

"There is no need to give up when I am going to win." The rain ninja shrugged and ordered his massive worm to come at Kiba while he stabbed down with his kunai. The worm destroyer was so big, it even had teeth and would tear him apart if it got a hold of him. Kiba was looking passed this though as the rain ninja had bought the kunai down through Akamaru. To everybody's surprise though, the dog vanished showing it was an ordinary clone. From behind the rain ninja, the real Akamaru sprang up out of the ground and latched its teeth and paws into him, and leaving him unable to move.

This is what Kiba was waiting for and did a Fang Destroyer technique which took him directly into the giant worm's mouth but blasting straight through the skin of the worm completely killing it. Instead of stopping, he continued on to where Akamaru held the rain ninja and had a clear shot straight to his whole body rendering the rain ninja completely unable to fight. After they knew they had won, Kiba and Akamaru dropped to the ground, unable to continue from fatigue.

Shino and Hinata were watching. "What happened?" Hinata asked Shino.

"When Kiba was hunching over Akamaru before, he must have slipped him a soldier pill. Akamaru waited and dug a whole and left a clone and waited for the opportunity to come up behind the rain ninja. Kiba was banking on the rain ninja trying to kill an unconscious dog. His fang destroyer moves his whole body in a circular motion at incredible speeds therefore having too much force for the worm's skin to handle. What you see now is the result of the worm ninja having placed his own worms on both Kiba and Akamaru who have no more stamina left, the soldier pill acted like a temporary energy system for them both. The important thing is though, that Kiba won and you Hinata should be focusing because your match is next."


	4. Armoured Ninja

It was Hyuuga Hinata's turn to fight and she was very nervous as normal

It was Hyuuga Hinata's turn to fight and she was very nervous as normal. She had trained very hard and felt stronger than the last time she took this test. She was kind of hoping she could fight Neji again in a proper match to see if she could match the genius ninja, despite sparring against him in training. She passed her team mate Kiba as he came off the battlefield while she walked onto it. It was weird how the last time she had fought in the exams she had been the match after Kiba, he was exhausted and gave her a smile of good luck as she walked out into the cold rain and muddy ground. She had her team behind her for this fight, but this wasn't her main motivator to win-it was thinking of Naruto somewhere training with one of the legendary sannins and how strong he must be getting. She missed him a heap and wanted to show him how strong she has got while he has been gone and becoming a Chuunin was perfect for doing that. Her opponent stepped on the field and he was absolutely huge and well covered. A long black sheet hung over his face and body and the referee also entered and began the match.

Hinata activated her Byakugan straight off the bat as she attacked her opponent. She was surprised when her enemy took out a huge battleaxe and swung it carelessly, not even getting close to her and giving her a good opportunity for a kick to his head. She was hoping it may have been this easy, but it seemed however it wouldn't be as the damage was done more to Hinata's foot than it did to the ninja's head. He had some kind of protective gear under the hood and Hinata jumped away to create some distance. "Leaf ninjas cannot match us Rock ninjas for strength." Every girl watching the match whether they were from Konoha or not were disgusted to hear this and let their feelings behind Hinata known to the armoured ninja. Most of the crowd loved to see Konoha lose, but were now fully behind Hinata.

Hinata gathered her thoughts and thought for a second. Direct attacks were going to be useless in this fight and Hinata needed a way around this concrete defence. The armour would indeed be troublesome but there were always ways around it. His attacks were easy to dodge and he was quite cumbersome. She looked around with her Byakugan but it didn't prove to show anything. The opponent got sick of waiting and smashed his axe into ground extremely hard. This didn't just have a purpose of scaring Hinata as if this did connect there was no surviving but the shockwave it created through the ground made her lose her balance and distracted from the kunai that were thrown at her. She was able to avoid being hit though and was lucky as an everyday ninja could have followed up and really pressured her, but because her opponent was so slow, his attacks were easy to see through-that didn't help her understand how she would take down a target so powerful though and he began charging in at her with his axe held high. Hinata remained where she was as she had plenty of time to think of a counter attack; she had to find a weak point in his armour. Her own attacks with the gentle fist did internal damage but the armour would prevent her from using that, which she then knew she would have to wear him out and grind him down.

The armoured ninja swung his axe wildly and was nowhere near hitting Hinata. Even when he tried to catch her in a blind spot which may have had some people in trouble, her Byakugan's vision picked it up immediately. This guy didn't seem to be letting up, and her stamina was gradually getting lower. Hinata moved as though she didn't have a tactics, it was a bad plan, but it was a plan. He kept coming and coming and noticed that Hinata had got more fatigued and she was able to get a few shots in, doing no damage but frustrated the armoured ninja as he at times got close to her but couldn't quite hit her. After the frustration had built up, the armoured ninja took a huge swing at Hinata and when he missed, left an enormous opening for Hinata to get a shot underneath his arm. He winced and almost dropped his axe and retreated from Hinata who didn't follow him. "So your eyes saw the part of me that wasn't armoured huh?" Hinata didn't answer as it was indeed her Byakugan that picked up this spot on her. The armoured ninja couldn't work out why such a light shot hurt so much and had obviously never heard of the gentle fist technique. Hinata gathered her thoughts and charged in, she used some pace to get in and around the armoured ninja to a spot where she could once again attack the weak point. "Too predictable to come to my weak point," he had been ready for her and used his other free hand to swipe at Hinata. It was too predictable he would do this to Hinata however and she had prepared her own manoeuvre into a position to get a good strong shot at the enemy's head. It shook the opponent and he was a little groggy, his helmet was also beaten up and the armoured ninja had to take it off as it no longer sat properly on his head. Hinata smiled as she wanted this the entire time. "Fight me like a warrior Leaf ninja. We are battling, not running." Hintata wasn't going anywhere and she was going to fight on her terms, not his. without the helmet, Hinata would move around until she could get a clear shot to the ninjas head who was slowly starting to feel the damage. The more they continued, the more he had to stop and back up from pain and needing to rest. Hinata only had to keep this up, there was no time limit on their fight and she could see her opponent slowly becoming slower and slower. Finally, he played right into what Hinata wanted and he had to take off his cloak and armour. "You play a hard game Leaf ninja," he was breathing heavy; he only held his axe now. "It seems you have worn me out to fatigue, I may not have a variety of moves as you do, but I only need this next one." He stood there appearing normal, and Hinata could see what he was doing but pretended not to. This guy had never seen the Byakugan before and didn't know she could see everything. It seemed he was increasing the chakra flow in and around his body. He was using his adrenaline to increase and accelerate chakra around his body, which meant he would be temporarily able to move at higher speeds for the first time in this fight. He wasn't only refreshed but had double the energy he did before. He rushed in at Hinata with quite a decent speed but she was able to dodge, he had abandoned his giant axe for two smaller ones which he waved around in an intimidating fashion. He was coming for the kill but Hinata could use her hands as weapons to his entire body which he normally would do so much to protect. The enemy hadn't grasped the gentle fist concept and wondered how a girl could do this much damage to him, his movement was also affected by this technique and he found himself having to prepare himself again. The pause only allowed Hinata to prepare for her final attack. She made her seals, "Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms". The rain coming down around them, stopped in mid air, the droplets became blades of chakra which emitted from her hands and she began moving at speeds the opponent couldn't even see. She hit him repeatedly with the blades of chakra until he crashed to the ground unable to move. Hinata looked at him in the eyes, "I am not fighting like a warrior, and I am fighting like a ninja."


	5. The Sound Ninja

One of the Konoha female ninjas left the battlefield and it was time for another to shape up for her fight

One of the Konoha female ninjas left the battlefield and it was time for another to shape up for her fight. Haruno Sakura was matched against someone from the Hidden Sound Village-which meant they knew Sasuke. She had so many questions but doubted her opponent will want to have a chat about him. The battlefield still raining looked bigger to Sakura as she walked out onto the field that no Konoha ninja had lost on yet. 'This is my battlefield' echoed through Sakura's head as she waited for her opponent to come out. Tsunade the legendary Sannin had been teaching her and teaching her well and to match against someone from the sound made her nervous, but also excited. She saw her opponent step onto the field, he was about her height and he had an evil look about him just as the other sound ninjas did from the last Chuunin exams. She quickly wondered why they were not taking part in this exam but that thought went out of her head when the referee began the match.

None of them moved for a while and waited for the other to move. Sakura was a little anxious about the smile the sound ninja had on his face while she stood in front of him. She wondered if Sasuke had given him any insider information about the Konoha ninjas. Sakura was sick of waiting and made some clones and charged in. She concentrated her chakra to her feet and increased her speed, closing in on her opponent who hadn't moved a muscle. As she got closer, she heard something behind her. She distinctly heard someone behind her attacking from the blind spot and she turned her head to see nobody there. She had taken her eyes off her opponent however and gave him an enormous opening to get a clean shot against her. Sakura was sent flying back and picked herself up after she got control of the pain going through her face. The sound ninja hadn't moved much and stood there still with the smile on his face. "Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke told me I wouldn't have to worry much if I was matched against you. I should be more fearful of Uzumaki Naruto-I haven't seen him fight yet and I look forward to it once I finish you off."

Sakura had got up from and ground by now and created some more clones. She increased her speed by her precise chakra control and this time she moved them in all directions around her opponent so as to confuse him to which one was real. The opponent was circled and trying to keep all the Sakura's in view when one of them charged in. He threw a kunai hitting it directly but showing it was one of the clones while another one attacked him from behind. She had a very good opportunity but couldn't capitalise as she heard something else. It was a whisper in her ear as if it was right next to her, "Sakura". It was Sasuke's voice; she could never forget it as she had longed to hear it for so long. She hadn't taken her eyes off her opponent but had lost concentration and was facing another kunai the sound ninja had thrown at her. She managed to jump out of the way and was met by him throwing a punch. She had seen what he was going to do and blocked it. "So this is the real Sakura, not one of the illusionary ones? Silly move." They sparred quickly and Sakura done quite well matching the sound ninja for speed but couldn't continue blocking his vast array of combos and he managed to get a few shots in on her. Luckily, Sakura had thought of an escape plan and took advantage of the sound ninja assuming the rest were normal clones. One of the other Sakura's came from behind and kicked the sound ninja in the ribs and although she hadn't been able to summon her super strength into it, it still hurt a fair bit. The sound ninja winced and turned to fight Sakura, "I thought it was Naruto who used shadow clones, nice try using one to distract me and you coming from behind-but it's not going to work." He quickly used a combination Sakura couldn't keep up with and got a hard shot on her mid section, but he would be surprised again when this one was the shadow clone rather than the real one. The real Sakura had been the one he was fighting before and had gathered enough time and chakra into her hand to punch the sound ninja right in the face sending him hurtling backwards skidding across the muddy ground. Everybody in the crowd could feel this shot and couldn't help but applaud Sakura on this bout which she had won. The sound ninja's nose was broken and this strength wasn't something he had been ready for or warned about. She had obviously been training hard since Sasuke left Konoha; he knew he needed to play mind games.  
as he got up from the ground, he began to make some seals while Sakura waited for him to make a move. "You know Sakura, Sasuke likes it very much in the Rice Country. I train against him all the time; he really is a genius ninja." Sakura was ignoring this, he was obviously trying to get into her head, she didn't realise until then how much he had already achieved this. A sound so peaceful and sweet began to whistle through the air. It was music, a lullaby song and Sakura began to become sleepy. Was it genjutsu? She quickly took the appropriate action to release herself from it but it didn't work and the music continued. She was becoming sleepier and knew if it wasn't genjustu, it was just normal ninjutsu. The ninja can somehow create sound whether it was a voice, sound effect or music. She moved to a position to where the sound wasn't hitting her directly and although she felt a little more energetic, was still very lethargic. With Sakura trying to get away from the Sound ninjas technique, she actually hadn't worried about unknowingly getting caught in a genjustu. This was what the enemy had planned on as she was caught in his genjutsu now. Sakura began to hear things, disturbing things, she could distinctly make out Sasuke's voice, with Orochimaru, Kabuto and even Tsunade's voice all telling her how much of a failure she is. Sakura blocked her ears but she could hear it in her head. This wasn't actual sounds but sound within her head that she believed she was hearing. She couldn't get rid of it as she was too spaced out and not thinking straight from the lullaby song and her opponent was coming in at her for close quarter combat. Still with the voices echoeing in her head, she couldn't focus on the combinations the sound ninja was unleashing against her and she got completely battered in the short bout. She was in a very difficult situation. She had no idea how to release herself from the genjutsu and the voices in her head continued, but then she heard a voice which wasn't meant to be there. It was Naruto's voice, yelling at her, encouraging her not to lose as he had done last time in her fight against Ino. She concentrated on this voice rathe than the others and they seemed to fade out, even when Naruto wasn't here he was still helping her. She was ready and she wasn't going to lose.  
Her opponent realised she had released the jutsu somehow and charged in to finish her off. Sakura prepared herself and they sparred again. It was more even now, with both getting their shots in and blocking others; the enemy needed an opening but couldn't find one. Sakura was becoming more confident and even beginning to find more and more openings in which she could strike. With her strength, she was able to do more and more damage to her enemy, who hastily retreated when he saw he was in a bad state.  
Sakura knew he would now make this a long distance fight and wondered what his next move would be. She watched as he made seals, "Sound Scream Technique!" A loud shrieking came through the air and hit Sakura taking her off guard and hurting her ear drums and head as it was so horrific to hear. He had created some kind of loud piercing sound to neutralise her without engaging at all and Sakura couldn't move properly. Luckily though, his movements were slowed from it as he could only walk while using this technique. To get herself out she would have to take her hands off her ears which meant allowing her ears to be directly damaged from the sound. She took them off and quickly went through some seals to call on a shadow clone. The shadow clone was able to get out of the way of the sound and come at the ninja from the side. The enemy ninja had to disengage the technique to avoid being damaged. Once he got rid of the shadow clone, he turned back towards Sakura who hadn't moved. He done the same technique but with a different sound, a sound so deep it would have had terrible impacts on her internal body if it hadn't been an illusionary clone.  
Sakura had used this distraction to get in behind her enemy and knock him flying. When he got up from the ground he was dazed and groggy from now having cop two punches from Sakura. He was fighting on ninja instinct as he was in great pain. Sakura came in and picked him up, "How are you even moving from my technique?"  
"If I didn't have the ability to heal myself than I would have been in a bad position, unlucky for you."  
"Uchiha Sasuke and I have underestimated you Haruno Sakura."  
"Take this message back to Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto and I will find him." She finished the match and walked off from the field. This was an emotionally tiring match as well as physically. But beating someone from the sound was quite promising for her confidence.


	6. Lee's fight

Sakura had just finished her match and Lee was so excited she had won he just wanted to get out there and fight

Sakura had just finished her match and Lee was so excited she had won he just wanted to get out there and fight. He wouldn't have to wait long though as it was his turn to step onto the battlefield. Sakura gave him a smile as he walked out there and wished him luck which gave him energy to fight. He was so eager to prove himself to Gai after losing last time and after seeing all the Konoha ninjas win so far, he wouldn't let anyone down; this time he was fighting a ninja from the Hidden Cloud Village. Lee stepped out there, thinking how Gai couldn't accompany him to the Rain country as he had missions to do back in Konoha, but he would return a Chuunin for certain. Hard work pays off and he had worked harder than anyone. The still raining battlefield would take a little away from his speed, but he knew his opponent would not be as quick as him and meant he could use his speed to take the other off balance. Lee saw his opponent step onto the field. His opponent was tall, with long white hair that hung down, Lee took notice of what he was wearing, or what he wasn't wearing to be specific. Everybody had at least some kind of clothing on that protected them from the cold as the rain and winds made it very fresh. This ninja wore very loose clothing for summer wear as if he felt no cold at all. Lee hoped his renge style of fighting would be enough.

The referee began the match and both ninjas charged at each other. Lee wasn't going to show all his moves straight away but didn't want to lose an early advantage. He decided he would begin with some strong fist moves. As they sparred, Lee was getting a few shots in. Lee kept getting shots in and when the ninja tried to block his attacks he wasn't quick enough and was connecting with Lee's wrists after they had already hit him. He should have been making a better effort to block and counter from Lee's shoulders to arms rather than the wrists but Lee wasn't going to tell him this and continued fighting. The ninja who was pressured jumped back to create some distance between them and Lee wasn't going to let up. He jumped forward to continue punching and aimed for the same spots but realised he suddenly wasn't as quick or couldn't get hardly any power in his punches. His hands were suddenly quite tired and there was a burning sensation in them and as if knowing what was going on, the opponent began there own combo. Lee was quick enough to dodge most of them, but he couldn't use his hands to block any attacks and the opponent got some shots in on his upper arms this time. Then Lee's arms began to become tired and have the burning sensation-it was this ninja's attack plan the entire time. The opponent smiled after Lee created some distance for a rest. "You are quite good at taijutsu Leaf ninja, but it seems you have finally seen my technique come into play. You thought you were getting the better of me from the start but it was really what I wanted. Using your arms and hands may be a little hard for a while." Lee didn't want to get distracted by what he came to do, but he couldn't deny he had fallen into the enemy's trap on this one. The enemy used some kind of attacks that did internal damage just like Neji. The enemy ninja knowing Lee was resting came in and was able to unleash a combo that severely hurt Lee and sent him flying back.

Lee got up from the ground using mostly his legs rather than his arms and could only just barely wipe the mud from his eyes. His arms and hands felt…dry. They were so dry, his skin felt yuck and he couldn't move his joints properly. There were puddles of water all around him and he kneeled down, lowering his arms into them while keeping an eye on his opponent who wasn't moving. "Having no moisture in your limbs is a little annoying isn't it?" Again Lee said nothing but chose to come at his opponent from different directions. This seemed to work better and the ninja didn't know where Lee was coming from and therefore couldn't connect any of his attacks. The little movement he got back into his arms would be a good distraction to sweep the ninjas legs out from underneath him and kick him in a combo Gai had taught him before he left. The ninja slammed to the ground and rolled away to get some space before charging back into Lee who was readily waiting for him. Lee had himself all pumped up; whatever techniques this ninja would use was not going to be enough. He had to win, for himself, for Gai Sensei, for Sakura...for Naruto. As he came in Lee saw that the ninja's hands were glowing slightly, he knew he needed to avoid getting hit and went back to moving in different directions with his speed. Lee finally got into a good position right behind the enemy and was ready to pull off a huge attack but the ninja got there first, "Heat Whirl Technique". Lee was hit directly with a wave of hot air that burnt his skin and seemed to take all the wetness from his skin even though he was standing in rain. As he was quite damaged, the ninja charged in to finish him off but Lee was able to get up and get himself to a safe distance but again being the victim of another heat wave. His whole body was affected and he was becoming less mobile from these techniques. He was in a dangerous situation now, just like Gaara he had to outrun something other than their physical speed.

Neji looked at his teammate from outside the battlefield. Tenten looked to him, "Neji, what kind of techniques are these? It looks similar to Hyuuga Clan abilities with your gentle fist and Eight Trigrams Spin."  
"I wouldn't be surprised if this was some kind of advanced bloodline ability. It seems Lee is at a risk from short and long distance fighting but he should be able to win this." Tenten turned to the battlefield, "Come on Lee, you can't go down like this-keep fighting Lee."

Lee heard Tenten on the battlefield and it spurred him on. Moreso knowing that Neji was watching and this ninja was very similar to him; if he was every going to beat Neji-he had to prove it now. He was not going to lose no matter what. His opponent hearing the comments had to say something, "Oh I forgot you were in the same team as a Hyuuga weren't you?" Lee said nothing. "The Hyuuga are always put over us, but they cannot match the Atsui clan of the Rain country. We can create and control heat and you cannot beat me with no ninjustu that I know you don't have." So this is why he could stand in the cold with minimal clothing and the damage he was doing before. He was injecting heat into his joints and taking drying out the water in the blood that was necessary to keep him moving properly to fight. It was amazing how heat cold be used like this as a weapon but Lee wasn't here to admire. He had tried very hard to bring back movement to his joints and splashed as much mud and water on his body as possible and it was then he had an idea. He laid on the ground, rolling over so that he was covered from head to toe in thick mud.

Neji still looking over had a smile on his face, "Well done Lee." He looked to Tenten who was still hoping Lee would win this fight. "Tenten, everything will be ok-Lee will win this fight now."

Lee wanted everyone to watch this, especially the crowd who were all behind their home competitor from the Rain country. The mud on him was so heavy it would take away from his speed but it had another purpose. The enemy was sick of waiting and watching Lee roll around in mud. "Time to stop playing, Evaporation Cloud." A cloud formed on top of Lee and he could visibly see the water on the ground in his area being dried up at an alarming rate. Lee began his attack, moving straight towards his opponent who was getting his taijutsu moves ready for internal attacks. He wasn't quick enough to catch Lee though who got in some good shots. Once again the ninja was aiming at his wrists and even his chest-but found it wasn't really taking effect on Lee as it had done before. The ninja realised what Lee had done and could do nothing now but run-Lee knew he was winning and followed him getting more and more shots in. The heat ninja tried another heat whirl technique but Lee jumped directly through it having no effect against him. Now there were openings to fight which he needed to take advantage of. He remembered in that instant how Uchiha Sasuke had copied his technique with his own unique version, so he would now use a variation of his Lion Combo. He kicked his opponent up into the air but instead of coming up underneath his enemy, he came in over the top. He performed punches and kicks so quick the crowd couldn't even see them and the Rain ninja fell to the ground unconscious and unable to move. Rock Lee had one the match against one of the countries noblest clans.  
The crowd cheered, they had not witnessed taijutsu yet and were very impressed at the show Lee put on for them. Although all audience members wanted to see Konoha lose as much as possible they could not ignore the ninja talent of Rock Lee.

Tenten was confused at what just happened and asked Neji to explain it. "Lee couldn't get hit by the techniques as it took away the water in his body using heat to dehydrate him. So even though the mud weighed him down, it had a lot of moisture in it. So when he got hit by the Atsui clan's technique, it was taking the moisture out of the mud rather than him-so absorbing the damage. The mud would most likely have dried up and fell off his skin, making him quicker as the other ninja got slower. Lee found a way to completely protect himself and won the match because of it.


	7. The Light Ninja

Gaara of the Desert walked onto the field

Gaara of the Desert walked onto the field. As he walked out, he passed Rock Lee from Konoha and gave a head nod as to congratulate him on his victory he just had and received one in return as if to say good luck to him. He was matched up against a ninja from the Hidden Sound Village in the Rice Country and Kankuro had already won his match for the Sand Village. He was very confident, but knew sand ninja were quite strong and he had learnt his lesson never to under estimate anybody.

His opponent stepped out and showed no fear or nervousness, in fact he seemed strangely confident. "Gaara of the Desert or the sand demon. It is a pleasure to fight against you, the Uchiha told me about you and your sand defence. I hope my techniques can give you a little difficulty." Gaara said nothing, he almost smiled. He knew back in the Chuunin exams if he had of transformed he would have beaten Uchiha Sasuke-but that wasn't the issue now. His job now was to become a Chuunin and make people recognise him as an important asset to their village rather than a failed experiment. He ha wished very much for Uzumaki Naruto to be present for the exams, but he was off training with a legendary sannin, improving his skills. He wanted to show Naruto what skills he had when he sees him again.

The referee began the match and Gaara remained where he was and scanned the field and his opponent carefully. The enemy ninja charged straight at him, which took him by surprise. If Sasuke had indeed told this ninja some information about him, then surely he would have said frontal attacks are not the best option-unless this ninja's techniques required him to do this. Gaara had looked on the battlefield and noticed there was no sand, only mud. Even in the ground, it was soil rather than sand he could use and if he was going to use it, then he would need the chakra from his gourd which meant more chakra consumption. He controlled some sand to come out and easily block the frontal physical attack of his opponent. The ninja tried another attack but once more it was no use. Gaara was sick of playing and made a solid rope from his sand and was able to grab the sound ninja by the ankle. Rather than worrying or even flinching, the ninja made some seals, "Light flash technique." Out of the ninja's eyes, hands and mouth, extremely bright lights began to flash. It temporarily blinded Gaara and caused him to close his eyes and cover his face. He had already done this before he realised he was in trouble and tried to open them but couldn't see anything. The only thing he could do was use sand to spin all around him and hope that it would stop the opponent from attacking but unfortunately wasn't and copped a shot the mid section.

Luckily for Gaara, he had absorbed most of the shot with his sand armour; and thought about the technique he got done with. Gaara opened his eyes and everything was blurry. He could just make out his opponent and could at least get some direction with his sand to keep him at bay for a short while. The sand though would be difficult against light moves as they were not physical attacks he could block and along with how much chakra was eaten up with his style of fighting-he may need to get a little unorthodox in his fighting. He felt the demon stir inside of him slightly, wanting to act on the pain that had just been given to him from this sound ninja. Gaara felt he was strong enough not to use it now though and his opponent began antagonising him. "Why fight against Shukaku Gaara? Why not use it to crush me? Have you become soft?" The ninja repeated the attacks but in different directions and Gaara could only stand and try to defend them. The sound ninja was very arrogant, not unlike Sasuke and although his taijutsu wasn't as good as Sasuke or Rock Lee, his use of light techniques and an absence of natural sand was troublesome. Gaara needed a way to even out the match and it began with attitude. Light may move quicker than his sand, but that was no reason to give up. He was the Sand's hidden weapon and wouldn't allow anybody to think of him as unworthy of this title. Even though Gaara didn't have a lot of sand to work with, there were always solutions around a problem. He began breaking everything down, starting from the opponent's attacks. The sound ninja had only shown his ability to create light as a distraction or a retinal damage attack and follow through with his own combination. From looking at it this way, Gaara had an idea to fight this ninja. He closed his eyes and made the third eye technique from sand attached to his retinal cords. He could now use this eye instead of opening his own to block and counter the enemy. The sound ninja had some trouble and was frustrated at how Gaara could know where he was, even when having his eyes shut and couldn't use his light techniques to blind Gaara. He wasn't that quick and his automatic defence and third eye were very capable of handling him. Gaara even tried a few quick attempts to circle and corner the opponent but the sound ninja was just able to read what was going on and retreat. "Seems you have figured out a way to this style of fighting-Light Mirror Vanish Technique." Gaara looking through his third eye saw that the sound ninja glowed for a second and completely vanished. Gaara opened his proper eyes in response and looked around the battlefield but couldn't find him. There was no way it was genjutsu and the ninja had actually used some kind of technique to vanish. Before he knew what was going on, his automatic defence started going crazy, blocking shots this ninja was throwing at him. "Your automatic defence won't keep me out." He heard from thin air and Gaara didn't know how he would fight an opponent he couldn't see.

He needed some time to think and knew his ultimate defence for the time would have to do. He got all the sand from his gourd and compressed it around him tightly in his own ball of protection. He had no more sand left while he was in this, but it gave him some thinking time he needed. As he was in there, he hoped the light ninja didn't have any attacks like the electric one Sasuke had used to pierce through his sand and knew he was safe when nothing happened. This ninja used light somehow to reflect off his body and make him invisible and Gaara figured he may have to go ad lib to win this fight. When he was ready to continue, still not knowing where the sound ninja was, he broke down the sand ball barrier around him and moved it around, giving him a chance to hide and make it appear he was never in there at all. The battlefield was bare and nobody knew where both ninjas were. Then from nowhere, a figure came running through the rain but it wasn't too clear who it was. A kunai came from thin air and went through the figure exposing it as a sand clone. "A little something better than sand clones Gaara." There was nothing else that happened for a while until another figure came out and swung a punch into mid air. "You shouldn't gloat too quickly," said Gaara still looking at nothing and moving his sand around at once. The sound ninja came back into vision and tried some hand seals but wasn't quick enough against Gaara's hand motions. The sand he controlled came around and wrapped up the enemy's wrists and fingers like handcuffs so that he couldn't perform anymore techniques at all. "How did you know where I was?"

"You underestimated the usefulness of a sand clone. I was counting on you breaking it up and then I moved my sand through the air around a general direction and wait for it to latch onto thin air which was your body. That is how I knew where you were despite being invisible to my eyes. But no more talk, Desert Coffin." More sand came from his gourd and wrapped around the ninja, taking him into the air. The enemy broke down in tears. "No, not this technique, please. Please. I give up. I give up." Gaara smiled and released the sand prison. He was never going to kill him but he had won and was good enough this time to be a Chuunin. He wished Naruto was here to see it.


	8. Chouji's fight

Akimichi Chouji stepped onto the battlefield for his turn in the Chuunin exams. He wanted to finish the fight as quickly as possible because he was hungry and looking forward to the famous cuisine at the local restaurants with Sakura and Ino there with him. It seemed that the Hidden Rain village loved their food and were quite skilful in cooking as they spent much of their time indoors. It was said the soup and noodles could keep a man warm for days and make him feel dry despite being in the harsh landscape. Chouji's mouth went a bit wet at the thought of this and it wasn't until his opponent stepped out onto the field with him that he realised he had better start thinking about what he needs to do for this fight. His opponent was from the Hidden Rock village and had a similar frame body as him, looking very powerful. Chouji saw that he also looked a little better prepared as well, which made him a little nervous.

The referee began the match and both Chouji and the Earth country ninja approached each other. They were only walking at first and then from nowhere, the Rock ninja sped up, taking Chouji off guard and pressuring him for a counter attack. Chouji managed to duck the attack as his enemy wasn't overly quick, but he wasn't able to dodge the next attack which came hard. The Rock ninja connected a shot with Chouji but wasn't surprised to see it was only a clone he had hit. The real Chouji came out of hiding from behind his opponent using the opportunity to get a clean punch to the back of the enemy's mid section. What happened next wasn't intended and the ninja's body was so hard that it broke Chouji's fingers and cracked his wrist slightly from the force of the shot. Chouji winced from the pain and backed off to create some distance while he favoured his hand. He wasn't left to get a recovery though as the Rock ninja came forward and threw a very obvious punch at Chouji who managed to get his block up but was still sent flying backwards from the power generated in the swing. Two shots and he was very hurt and he couldn't strap up his fingers and wrist now in the middle of a battle and he looked at his opponent who was very confident. "The legendary Akimichi clan ninjas must just eat for the hell of it now rather than power as they claim it to be. Earth Country Rock village ninjas work very hard to have this kind of power and you cannot stop it." Chouji ignored this and got to his feet. He thought about what this guy could be using to make himself so strong as he thought it may be similar to an armour technique that Hinata had dealt with only a few matches beforehand. But the power in the punch meant it couldn't be an armour technique and he was getting this strength from some kind of technique. Whatever technique it was, he needed something to equal out their strength as his current form wasn't going to do anything. He could eat the pills he bought, but decided he would only use them in an emergency.

Chouji charged at his opponent disregarding any counter attack against him and left himself vulnerable but swung a massive punch. His shot was blocked and he was held in its position by the ninja who swung his spare arm at the lower section of Chouji's torso, which Chouji was able to block with his spare arm. They were both grappling each other while still standing, testing each others strength and by the feel of it Chouji could tell that pure strength alone this ninja surpassed him. Chouji made his hands and wrists grow so that they wrapped around the Rock ninjas hands and he used the width of them to make the opponent fall off balance and throw him to the ground. Chouji tried to follow this up by a shot while he fell but missed as he was able to regain himself and get his balance back. He looked like he was going to come into attack but Chouji got something out of his pocket. Three coloured pills in a little container and the ninja retreated immediately. "So it seems you have heard about our pills." Chouji threw one into his mouth and waited for a second before unleashing a speed he hadn't showed yet in the fight. Chouji was able to catch his slower opponent and able to get a shot onto the ninja. Unfortunately, it was a rock clone and the ninja broke away into little pebble stones on the ground. Chouji waited for the Rock ninja to come out and try and attack him, but he knew he probably wouldn't if he had any idea what effects the pills had on him if taken. He knew most likely this ninja was going to wait until he hunched over from the pain and then would take his chance to attack. There was nothing he could do until that did happen and Chouji fell to his knees with his hands on his stomach. As Chouji predicted, the Rock ninja sprang out of hiding, jumping into the air and coming down with both hands together to come down in a sure killing move if it connected. As he came down thought, the Rock ninja noticed something in Chouji's face. He could swear that he not only looked refreshed, but more powerful than he was before. A giant arm came from the Leaf ninja on the ground and wrapped up the ninja, not only taking over his whole hands now, but able to wrap up his entire body in the palm of his hand. Chouji and his multi size technique had trapped the Rock ninja. "Did you take the second pill?"

"I have only just taken the first one." Chouji said with a smile on his face. The Rock ninja realised Chouji mustn't have taken the pill and pretended to feel the effects. He had anticipated the plan of the Rock ninja for this fight and this mistake had costed him dearly. Chouji wound up and threw him into the only tree on the battlefield, completely taking it out of the ground it was rooted in and knocking the ninja unconscious and leaving him unable to fight. The referee ended the match in time for Chouji to buckle under the effects of the green pill.


	9. Tenten's fight

It was Tenten's turn to fight and the rainy weather would inhibit her ability to fight from a distance

It was Tenten's turn to fight and the rainy weather would inhibit her ability to fight from a distance. She hoped it wouldn't work too much against her favour. Her opponent stepped onto the field; it was another girl fighter from the Hidden Mist Village. Tenten was prepared for some kind of water attacks, but couldn't have been ready for the troublesome techniques she faced.  
The referee began the match and Tenten threw some kunai as a distraction to get in from behind. The ninja didn't try and move or block the oncoming weapons but lifted her hands and the kunai were sent flying back at Tenten who had to get out of the way. This shock and distraction allowed her opponent to do what she had planned and come in close and find an opening to get a good shot on Tenten. The mist ninja wasn't going to let up and Tenten immediately retreated for her own sake. Her gut hurt and she could already feel her eye turning black under the punch from the opponent. What had knocked her weapons back like that? Whatever it was, the mist ninja seemed ready for the ongoing fight. Tenten needed to find out what it was before she could find a way around it. Tenten threw some more kunai at her opponent who lifted her hands again having the same affect on the weapons thrown at her. What the mist ninja wasn't ready for was the shuriken in its blind spot. She was only just able to move her hands in front of her again to knock the shuriken back in Tenten's direction. Tenten was banking on her knocking it back and made an exploding tag go off on the shuriken thrown. Although it had been deflected it was still close enough to do damage to the mist ninja. Tenten charged in through the smoke finding her opponent in mid air and with a perfect opening to finish the match.  
As Tenten swung her kick and the mist ninja unable to stop it, Tenten was quite happy to end it now. But her kick didn't connect, it was accurate to line up and set, but it didn't hit. Not only didn't her kick find the mark but her leg was shot back in the opposite direction sending her flipping down to land on the ground. It was some kind of force field, was it similar to Neji's technique? Tenten slowly picked herself up off the ground and saw her opponent was still recovering from the explosion blast. "I have been looking forward to fighting a Leaf ninja, I have heard so much about you and to see all of you win your matches is incredible. But I am afraid I can't see you beating me." She wasn't trying to intimidate Tenten and even seemed embarrassed by saying it; she truly was excited to meet a Konoha ninja. Tenten thought she would answer, "Why won't I beat you?"  
"Because you don't have a variety of ninjutsu moves, so you do a marvelous amount of weapon and taijutsu attacks. Your weapons are weak against my techniques, possibly like if you were fighting a wind type." Tenten was shocked by this and looked to the stands where she couldn't see Temari but knew she was there watching her. Neji's eyes would have been so useful to see her techniques, but she couldn't dwell on that now.  
She threw a smoke pellet onto the floor and covered herself; she got into a position behind the ninja and waited for an opening. Once she found it, she attacked with some more kunai she kept with her. Again, they were knocked away but not back at Tenten. Tenten stopped to catch her breath but gave an opening to the mist ninja who executed some hand seals, "Reflect Technique". The kunai that was in all different directions bounced off an invisible object and sprung towards Tenten from all different directions and hit her perfectly. If it wasn't a clone she had switched with she would have been done for on the spot.  
She was using techniques to reflect her attacks which were why it was sending them straight back with the same amount of force. This was indeed troublesome for Tenten's weapon attacks but there was a way around it. It also explains her lost chance at finishing the match before; she must have made the shield to surround her for a short amount of time for Tenten to miss a shot of ending the match. "It seems like you have figured out my style of fighting, but simple reflections are not all I can do." The enemy ninja charged in at Tenten for close quarter combat and cornered her so she couldn't retreat. Tenten wasn't overly bad at hand to hand combat and she believed she could hold on until she could find a way to make distance. However she wasn't expecting her opponent to have some tricky techniques. The opponent swung a right hand punch which Tenten easily moved her arm to block but was smacked from the other side of her face knowing her off her feet and having to scramble to make sure her opponent didn't finish her off. The next attack was the same, Tenten easily being able to block it but hit from the other side and doing a fair amount of damage. What was going on? She stared at her opponent who charged again and swung another punch, Tenten backed away this time before coming back in for an opening. The ninja had left a large opening on her right side which allowed Tenten to target a left goof kick to her ribs. Her opponent saw the kick coming and moved her opposite arm up, still leaving the opening but stopping her kick completely. Tenten smiled, "I found out your little technique trick. You use a genjutsu combined with your reflection techniques to make a mirror image of every movement you make." The ninja smiled, "I wouldn't expect anything less from a Konoha ninja, but I should finish this before I run out of chakra." Tenten was a little worried but she did have an idea.  
She retreated to a safe distance and took out some scrolls in her belt; she was doing her rising twin dragons technique to finish this match now. As she summoned her technique, the dragons rose up and around Tenten and granting her hundreds of weapons to be sent flying down towards her opponent with deadly speed and accuracy. As she expected, the ninja began to reflect all of them, until Tenten was out of weapons. "Your weapons are useless Leaf ninja." The weapons were scattered everywhere on the field, in all directions around the Mist ninja.  
"It isn't finished yet." She moved her fingers with the strings attached to them all to hurtle back to her from behind, causing her to turn around and have to focus all her energy in reflecting the weapons from behind her. This opportunity and opening allowed Tenten's exploding mine to get in from the Mist ninja's front and create its maximum potential with a close range explosion. The mist ninja was sent flying backwards and into the ground to leave Tenten standing as the winner of the match.  
Before they took the mist ninja off the field, she spoke to Tenten, "You made me focus on my back while you attacked from the front. As expected of a Konoha ninja, an honour to fight." Tenten smiled and got some medical cream she kept in her belt and gave it to the ninja and walked off from the battlefield a winner.


	10. The Sound Ninja vs Hyuuga Neji

Neji was able to say congratulations to his teammate that had just won her fight

Neji was able to say congratulations to his teammate that had just won her fight. He felt good for Tenten seeing as how bad she felt last time with losing in the preliminary. Lee had also won his fight and although he was confident he was going to be ok for his fight, he knew any match up with a ninja from the Hidden Sound Village was going to be a tough one. He wasn't going to make the same mistake as last time and underestimate his opponent, he believed his match with Naruto had changed his life for the better and not only allowed him to mature but to grow in his strength and skills. As he walked out onto the battlefield, he was able to see his competitor come out as well. When the announcement identified both of the ninjas, Neji could have sworn he heard the ninja's clan name before but he couldn't put a finger on where. The opponent looked pumped up for the match while Neji steadied himself ready for a big one.

The referee began the match and Neji immediately activated his Byakugan. Although it seemed like his opponent was standing there, Neji could see him already setting up for some kind of technique with his eyes. The Sound ninja wore a long cloak that covered his body and it seemed like he was conjuring a lot of chakra underneath it, out of view from an ordinary ninja, but obvious in front of a Hyuuga. Neji couldn't tell what exactly was going on, but he was a little suspicious of it.

The enemy suddenly lifted his arms up out of his cloak and made some seals, "Sound Wave". Neji could visibly see the chakra carrying the sound towards him and he was able to dodge it and needed to ready himself for a close range follow up attack by the enemy. The ninja obviously didn't know to keep a distance from a Hyuuga ninja and Neji hoped to get some good shots in with his gentle fist. Neji managed to get a couple of shots in, but it seemed like he hadn't come out as unscathed as he thought. His head began to ache severely and he even felt some droplets of blood drip down his ear. It was only a short distraction, but enough for the ninja to get a good shot on him and drop him to the ground. Luckily for Neji, the ninja didn't follow up while he was down as his balance was a little out. He had seen this technique the last time he took the Chuunin exams from a Sound ninja and it was then he noticed a look in his opponent's eyes. There was a look of blood thirst in it-a look of revenge. "You use the same techniques as a Sound ninja I have seen before, are you a relation?" These words immediately made the ninja lose control and attack out of range giving Neji plenty of time to set up a counter attack. Neji dodged the frontal attack and found himself behind the ninja ready to finish him off. He wouldn't get the opportunity though as it seemed the Sound ninja wanted to be in this position. Sound waves came out of the ninja's back and gave no time for Neji to block or get out of the way. He could only watch as the sound hit him directly and a chance for the enemy to retreat. Neji clutched his ears and dropped to his knees while keeping his eyes on his opponent who didn't charge in to finish him off. "Although I am happy to fight a Hyuuga and nothing short of impressed that you can still move after being hit twice with my techniques, I did hope to fight Gaara of the Desert for he killed my brother. Kinuta Dosu was the strongest genin of our village and I will avenge him."

Gaara watching from the stands remembered quite well what he had done to Kinuta Dosu. Although there was no harm done getting rid of someone who was bad, he felt guilty for he had done it during his weak time when he loved the feeling of killing someone and couldn't match up to the Skukaku within him.

Neji was starting to see things a little clearer and needed to get some rest, "So you know of Hyuuga ninjas yet you attacked so simply?"

"Yes that is correct, I know of Hyuuga ninjas, but I want to finish this to get to him."

"There are no more fights after this, it is only one match."

"I know that."

"I almost fought your brother once."

"He would have killed you if you had."

"It's a shame then that I am still alive and he is dead." The words stung the enemy ninja and he lost control, sending sound waves at Neji without really aiming. "Those are you last words Hyuuga." There was enough potency in the sound waves to knock Neji out for a few minutes and he could only watch as the Sound ninja came closer and closer. The ninja wanted to make Neji suffer for saying those things and he sent enough sound waves to kill a person and hit Neji directly. It looked as if Neji was too worn out to dodge the shot and he stood there not moving much and nobody knew if he was still conscious or not. By some miracle he hadn't collapsed yet and the Sound ninja believed there was no more he could do to fight so he charged in with a kunai drawn to kill Neji. He was going to end it with one swipe to vital areas but as he charged in he saw Neji move a little. Before he could retreat, Neji sprang forward and planted a gentle fist shot straight into the chest of the Sound ninja. It was a critical hit and the ninja spat some blood out from the internal damage he had just been dealt. Neji gave him another shot that knocked him to the ground and stood over him. "How can you move?" The Sound ninja managed to splutter out.

"You said you knew of the Hyuuga ninjas yet you forgot that we can release chakra from anywhere on our bodies with precise control. Your sound attacks the ears so I could concentrate a lot of chakra to block my ears and take most of the damage from your attacks. You thought that you were hitting me this whole time whereas it was me getting a few shots on you. Your brother is dead and you do him no honour by fighting with that much emotion. This match is over." Neji didn't need to do anymore as the Sound ninja was too hurt to get up. It seemed like the shots Neji did connect during the fight hit the joints that left him unable to get up from the ground. The referee ended the match and Hyuuga Neji was the victor.


	11. Temari's fight

Temari stepped onto the battlefield as the last competitor in the Chuunin exams

Temari stepped onto the battlefield as the last competitor in the Chuunin exams. The last ninja left was somebody from the Hidden Rock Village and both of her brothers had won their fights. She thought of Shikamaru and how much he would mock her if she was the only one to lose, the thought made her clutch her hand into a fist tightly and ready for the fight. She had her fan ready beside her and she could hear the spectators eyeing it off and talking amongst each other and how such an item could be used within combat. Then she saw her opponent step onto the battlefield, he seemed to have his own device for this fight and she couldn't work out what it was. It seemed he had no right arm; it was replaced with quite a large contraption that was very intimidating. It was a long tube, obviously fires out some kind of projectile from the bottom and there was a section joined onto the funnel as if it was a lower part of a human jaw. The jaw section even had teeth along the rims but from what Temari could tell, this thing wasn't alive and was probably like this for appearance more than anything else. When the referee began the fight, neither fighter moved from their spot but readied the weapons they bought with them.

The opponent was the first to make a move; he stuck his weaponised arm into the ground and kept it in there. Temari wasn't going to give him a chance to set up for any attacks and swiped her fan from a distance away to get things started. She had made her wind thin and sharp hoping to get some external damage done, but the ninja was able to hide behind his contraption and because it was embedded into the ground, he could stand the force of the wind. They were both long distance fighters but Temari used his positioning to get in close.

It seemed though that the Rock ninja was onto her plan and lifted his weapon out of the ground and aimed it at Temari. She stopped and retreated and had to avoid the hardened ball of mud and dirt that was fired at her at a dangerous speed. Luckily it missed, but it hit the barrier behind her, crumbling most of it to the ground and sending the spectators to the floor despite being seated. If this hit her with the sheer force she would surely be taken out in one go and needed to avoid it at all costs. She had been able to easily avoid it but it had given her enemy an opening to fire at her again because she was vulnerable when she was in the air. It came straight for her and her only hope was to blow it away with the force from her fan. She swiped her fan with all her might and was worried when the mud ball was still coming at her. Although she did get hit with it and little damage being done, the resistance from her wind had slowed it down considerably and taken the force out of the attack. The mud ball however had splattered everywhere and some it getting in her eyes, which she quickly rubbed off. The first bout had ended and they both stood off against each other. The Rock ninja was first to break the silence, "I thought that might have been for wind techniques, but it will not be enough for my earth bullets." Temari kept her cool, she wasn't going to lose to this amateur and she had been in way worse situations than this already, even as a genin.

She once more used her fan to make a cutting whirlwind making it as thin and sharp as possible. The ninja shot a wall of mud a short distance in front of himself which acted as a wall against her attack and absorbed the damage from her technique. Even though it was only there a few seconds before Temari's technique completely shattered it, it was enough for the ninja to escape unscathed. The ninja once again stuck his weapon into the ground and Temari could only prepare herself to dodge the attack.

As she stood there she thought she felt something underneath her feet but couldn't be sure. When there was another rumble she helped what she suspected couldn't be true. The ground beneath her feet began to rumble and she only just made it out of the way in time before the earth underneath her feet exploded as if she had stepped on a landmine. While she had jumped out of the way, the ninja fired yet another bullet of mud at her but could only get a smaller but quicker projectile rather than his larger more cumbersome one. It had paid off and Temari went down as it hit her. While she was on the ground, she knew she needed to work this guy out and she also needed a short rest. The ninja was refilling his weapon up again and wasn't going to give her too much time so she needed to think quickly. He was obviously bad at taijutsu and possibly ninjutsu as every technique he did revolved around using his weapon. She suddenly got an idea to get this fight back to her advanrage and began slowing the enemy down with another cutting whirlwind from her fan but with a bit more blunt power force rather than a sharper attack. Then she used her summoning which was able to get in at a good angle and far to quick for the ninja to be ready for. He had no other option but to draw himself away from his weapon to reveal he had no arm at all. Temari wasn't stopping here and got in at an angle that he could have only stopped if he had both of his arms and a good kick to his mid section halted him up enough to blow him away with her extreme cutting wind technique which granted her victory in the fight.

All the fighters departed back home from the Rain Village. The ninjas from Konoha all went together as did the siblings from the Hidden Sand Village. They were all very happy they were successful in being able to achieve the status of Chuunin, especially after last time where they were much less experienced. However they all knew the road didn't stop here and many would strive to become Jounins. This wasn't a priority for all of them though, what was on every one of their minds was the thought of Uchiha Sasuke getting powerful under Orochimaru and Uzumaki Naruto training with Jiraiya. Every one of them wanted to show how powerful they could get and how they were not going to stand aside and let Naruto take all the glory when he returned home. They were the ninjas from the great shinobi nations and at this tournament, they had proven why.


End file.
